


Spark in the eye

by adawinry



Category: D-OUT (Band), Jrock, THE KIDDIE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Some memories, some punishment and some people who can't hang up.





	Spark in the eye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/84742.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

_I can still see it in front of my eyes. Brown hair, looking like they've been moved by the wind. Closed eyes, like you were sleeping. And that motionless body, like you were dead._

_I was scared. You don't even know how much._

_"Splash!" called Yuudai, laughing._

_I turned around. Right, drummer threw you into the lake for fun. Probably he'll get hit in his face._

_Why he doesn't get hit? Why are you not coming out from the water?_

_"Yusa, something's wrong." said Jun, who tried to push off Sorao from his hoodie, before this happened._

_I ran, taking off my shoes and sweather and jumped into the water pushing away Yuudai, who was still laughting._

_I saw you in a condition I described earlier. Yuki, why haven't you told us? Did you think it was easy to get you out of the water and see Jun, who was standing there, scared, whit my clothes in his hands, not really knowing what to do? I didn't know myself. I felt like someone stabbed me with a knife in the heart. Because that was the pain I felt._

"Ryohei?" Yuusei touched Yusa's arm, because he got lost in his thoughts for too long, at least according to him. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing." Yusa smiled and hugged him, pulling him closer. "Why do you think so?"

"Your eyes weren't shining." replied Yuusei, hugging vocalist's arm. "Like you left your body and went somewhere, taking all of your happines with you."

"How could I lost all the happiness?" asked Yusa, puting his hand on guitarist's cheek.

"If someone would take away your soul?" risked Yuusei. "Or if someone took away those chocolates, you secretly love and always hide them away from Yuudai, so he couldn't eat them. Or like Yuudai would discover your hideout. Or if we would disband, which probably won't ever happen, or..."

"Or if you'd be gone." interruptem him Yusa.

Yuusei blinked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like if they'd take you away from me. Because you wouldn't leave me on your own free will, right?" Yusa looked at Yuusei in a way that made guitarist think he's gonna get sucked in by his eyes.

"Why do you think about such things?" Yuusei laughted so loud, that Sorao laying on a couch next to them opened one of his eyes.

"Shut up, or I'll kill both of you." shouted Sorao.

"Your uke tried once, not gonna happen." replied Yuusei.

Sorao only switched side he was laying on.

"Let him sleep." said Yuudai, comepletely ignoring the fact he got used in the discussion. "He had a rough night."

"Rough night..." Yusa looked at Yuudai, then at Sorao. "What did he do, that made him be the uke?"

"He deserved it." murmured Yuudai. "And he needs to sleep before the live or else he'll fall asleep on the stage and that won't be good."

"No, you hang up." laughted Jun, talking on the phone with Minase.

Because he said this for the fifth time, Yuudai got up and took Jun's phone away.

"Bye." said drummer, before hanging up. "I'll give it back to you after the live."

"But..." Jun made a fave he never made before.

Yusa and Yuusei couldn't handle it and bursted with laughter, waking up Sorao, who this time jumped and fell on the floor.

"Who am I working with?" sighed Yuudai, going to the stylist.

THE END


End file.
